Companies and individuals who provide products and services to consumers typically invest a tremendous amount of time and resources for marketing their various products and services. Products and services are often marketed through traditional newspapers, magazines, television, the Internet, and through other means. The effectiveness of the marketing for a particular product or service can often directly influence sales and consumer perceptions associated with the products and/or services. Accordingly, determining the effectiveness of the marketing for products and services can assist companies in identifying areas for improvement, identifying which products and services are perceived as unfavorable or favorable, and determining which marketing strategies have a stronger impact with consumers than others. Enabling consumers to provide commentary on products and services can aid in determining the effectiveness of the marketing.